


Tantalizing Images

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Stockings, Top Jensen, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 26 prompt: Mirror sex with Stockings. Jensen wants to show Jared how pretty he is.





	Tantalizing Images

“Goddamn, your legs are so long.” Jensen is sitting on the end of the bed, facing the floor-length mirror they’d bought but not yet installed. Jared is splayed open over his lap, legs dangling where they hang down on either side of Jensen’s thighs. The only clothing either one of them is wearing are the pale ivory thigh-highs Jared has encasing said long legs.

In the mirror, he can see their reflection. Well, he sees more of himself than Jensen; Jensen’s adorable knobbly knees are close together between his own and the shadow of his cock s thrusting in and out of Jared’s hole.

Jared tries to look at himself objectively, but all he sees is an overlarge, awkward man wearing stockings. His skin is flushed pink across his chest and his nipples are tight from when Jensen keeps randomly plucking at them. HIs cock is heavy, dark red with blood and shiny at the head where the light glistens off the wetness gathered there. He watches as he levers up on his toes to push up and back down onto Jensen's cock and his own dips and sways with the movement.

“Baby you look so gorgeous like this.” Jen mumbles into the back of his head and Jared can actually see the flush on his skin get redder as he processes the words.

“Your legs all spread for me, encased in those pretty, pretty stockings. Your cock, fuck Jay, your cock is making my mouth water.” Jared watches in the mirror as Jensen’s hand leaves his hip and comes up to wrap around his cock, his pale freckled skin looking so good against the deep red flesh it holds.

“C’mon baby. Bounce on my cock. Wanna watch you fall apart. Wanna watch you come all over yourself. Prettiest thing I ever saw.”

Privately, Jared thinks that of the two of them Jensen is certainly the prettier one, but he looks at himself in the mirror again, takes it all in, and thinks that he can see what Jensen might be talking about.

It’s a tantalizing image.

He lifts up and drops down on Jen’s cock harder, faster, wanting more. He humps his hips forward, making his cock slide through Jensen’s torturous fingers even as his cock grinds against Jared’s prostate and makes sparks dance across his vision.

“Keep your eyes open as long as you can. Watch us. Watch yourself.” Jensen gives another tiny verbal nudge and Jared looks into the mirror again.

He can see Jen’s green eyes meeting his own eyes in the mirror and his hips give a thorough grind and twist that has both of them hissing out their pleasure. The image is hot, but he can’t keep his eyes open any longer. He closes them against the image of himself and Jensen, throwing his head back onto Jensen’s shoulder and shouting his release.

When he looks in the mirror again, his stomach is streaked with the white paint of his release. The flush is already fading from his skin and Jensen is looking at him like the cat who ate the canary.


End file.
